Quor'toth
Quor'toth, the darkest of the dark worlds, was a hell dimension that could be accessed only through tearing the very fabric of reality and not via a regular portal, like Pylea or other dimensions"Forgiving". History After Holtz and his men kidnapped baby Connor with the unwilling help of Wesley, Sahjhan opened an entrance to Quor'toth during an intense four-way confrontation between himself, Holtz, Wolfram & Hart, and Angel Investigations, forcing Holtz to jump into the doorway with Connor. There, Holtz raised Connor for sixteen years, as time moved faster there than on Earth, molding him into a warrior and demon hunter, instilling in him a hatred for his father"Sleep Tight". As a side effect of a dark ritual performed by Angel to make Sahjhan into a corporeal being, a new tearing connecting Earth to Quor'toth opened. A large number of sluks entered into Earth, escaping "The Destroyer," the title with which Connor had came to be known in the hell dimension. Following them, Connor found his way back to Earth, followed by Holtz himself"The Price""A New World". Following the recent end of magic, Willow Rosenberg found a ritual that would allow her to return to Quor'toth, using the Scythe as a battery and Connor as a focus for the summoning; since Quor'toth was never accessed via portal, it was the only other dimension still accessible from this one after magic was lost, allowing Willow to enter Quor'toth and theoretically use its magic to 'recharge' her own reserves before traveling to other realities to find a way to restore magic in her world. She was accompanied by Angel, Connor, and Faith while Gunn waited on the side of the portal, the other three intending to protect her from Quor'toth's residents until Willow has built up enough power to take action''Family Reunion'' Part 1. Although Willow had some trouble processing Quor'toth's magic at first, she was eventually able to harness enough power to open a new portal, but Connor asked that they remain in Quor'toth to help some of the residents who had formed a cult around his legend of compassion for other beings''Family Reunion'' Part 2. Although they were able to stage a raid on the prison, their actions awoke the living representation of Quor'toth, which unleashed so much raw power against the group that Willow reverted to her "dark" appearance''Family Reunion'' Part 3. After Willow and Angel were briefly overwhelmed by the dark influence of the realm, Willow and the Connor worshipers escaped to the World Without Shrimp, while Angel, Faith, and Connor returned to Earth Family Reunion Part 4 . Nature and physics As mentioned above, Quor'toth is well-known as the "darkest of the dark worlds," with a reputation so horrible that the mere mention of its name was enough to frighten those who had heard about it. Despite its nature, Quor'toth appeared to be hospitable enough to allow Holtz and Connor to survive for over sixteen years. Unlike most other dimensions, Quor'toth could only be accessed by tearing holes in the fabric of reality itself; after the initial tearing, Sahjhan claimed that the universe would collapse if he tried to do so again; however, as Willow was able to open such an entrance herself to no ill effect, it can be assumed he was lying. After the destruction of the Seed of Wonder, only Quor'toth could still be accessed from the magic-less Earth because it was not accessed through a conventional portal. According to Connor, modern Earth technology such as guns cannot function on Quor'toth. The dimension also brings out the darker aspects of those who enter it; Connor, Angel, Faith, and Willow were only able to resist its influence due to their experience at fighting their own dark natures. It has also been revealed that "Quor'toth" is a semi-sentient being as well as the name of the dimension they inhabit, with this entity attacking Angel, Faith, Willow, and Connor as it is angered at the compassion Connor inspired in its world. Native demon species * Sluks * Unidentified Quor'Toth demon * Quor'toth (Old One) Appearances * "Sleep Tight" (only a portal) * "Forgiving" * "The Price" (only a portal) * "A New World" (only a portal) * "Benediction" * "Deep Down" * "Supersymmetry" * "Apocalypse, Nowish" * "Salvage" * "The Magic Bullet" * "Peace Out" * "Origin" * "After the Fall, Part Seven" * Family Reunion * In Pieces on the Ground, Part Five References Category:Dimensions